Generally, IV fluids such as physiological saline and glucose used in hospitals that treat patients or perform surgery are stored in IV fluid containers of a certain shape, and IV fluid containers are largely differentiated into IV bottles and IV bags depending on the material of the container.
Since conventional IV bottles are easily broken and require special care when handling, IV bags made of flexible materials have recently become widely used. Such containers are less likely to be damaged than conventional IV bottles and are easy to use and dispose.
Further, in order to inject the IV fluid contained in the IV bag into a patient, an IV infusion set connected to the IV bag is provided to deliver the IV fluid to the patient's blood vessel.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional IV infusion set includes: a combined body 30 for drawing an IV fluid contained in an IV bag by inserting a spike 31 into a rubber packing in a sealing cap coupled to an outlet of the IV bag; a drip chamber 20 connected to the combined body 30 to temporarily store the IV fluid drawn from the spike 31; an IV tube 10 communicatively connected to a second end of the drip chamber 20 to allow the IV fluid to flow; a connection portion 100 connected to a second end of the IV tube 10 such that a needle A for injecting the IV fluid into a patient's blood vessel is connected to the tube; and a roller clamp 40 coupled to an outside of the IV tube 10 to press the soft IV tube 10, such that the amount of the IV fluid dripping from the IV bag is regulated by controlling a communication area of the IV fluid in the IV tube 10.
Meanwhile, the conventional IV infusion set is configured such that the IV tube 10, in which the IV fluid flows, is inserted into the drip chamber 20 and the connection part 100, and then locked thereto by using an adhesive.
As described above, since the IV tube of the conventional IV infusion set is locked by using an adhesive, the adhesive penetrates into the IV tube and is injected into the patient along with the IV fluid, thereby causing problems such as bacterial infection